


Home Alone

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Feelings Realization, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, References to Home Alone Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Harry and Loki grow a little closer as they bond over a classic holiday movie.
Relationships: Loki/Harry Potter
Series: Make the Dust Fly [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/gifts).



> This story was written for Know_It_All_Hermione as part of the Stockings of Joy event at Wizarding Crossover Connection on Facebook. I had a lot of fun writing these two together again and truly hope that you enjoy this piece! Happy holidays and happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry was rifling through a box of old VHS tapes when Loki walked into the living room. Smiling, over his shoulder, he said, "Hey. They chase you out of the kitchen again?"

Throwing his long, lanky body unceremoniously onto the couch, Loki replied, "Those witches never let me help with the cooking. I am quite skilled with cutlery."

Moving to kneel by the box, Harry said, "I think that may be why. Give them time. They'll come around and let you help eventually. Plus, it's never good to have too many cooks in the kitchen."

"I suppose," Loki drawled, folding his arms underneath his head "What are you doing with that box?"

"This?" Harry pointed to the box of VHS tapes. "These are old movies from before everything went to DVD, BluRay, and Digital. I thought I had a few Christmas films in here that I bought for Arthur one year. I wanted to watch one tonight."

"Good luck with that," Loki muttered, closing his eyes. "The witches have mentioned going to shops for holiday shopping."

"I don't have to go with them," Harry said with a laugh. "That's why I'm looking through these movies. If Hermione and Ginny had a say, I'd be watching some lovey-dovey movie on that Lifetime channel they adore. Luckily, I've just found an old favourite."

Intrigued, Loki sat up and gave Harry his attention. "What is this one about?"

"It's about a kid that accidentally gets left at home all alone for the Christmas holiday," Harry explained as he held up the VHS tape. "My cousin, Dudley, used to watch this movie constantly. I always enjoyed it too, but I was normally busy helping my aunt clean."

"You didn't get to watch it with your cousin?" Loki asked with a frown.

"No," Harry said, and then sighed. "My childhood was a bit difficult. I didn't get the same experience as most kids." He pushed to his feet and shook off the bad memories of his childhood. "It doesn't matter. I bought this at a flea market for Arthur when he asked for some movies one year. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Blinking, Loki contemplated what he would do if not watch the film with Harry. He was bound to this house as per order from Thor, and until the blond oaf returned, he might as well get to know the witches and wizards that owned it. Harry and Hermione were friends of his brother's and promised to make sure Loki did no harm to London while there. If Loki didn't watch the movie, he would end up in his makeshift bedroom reading or tinkering around on the old computer that Hermione insisted was perfectly fine.

"Why not," Loki said, at last, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Despite his initial trepidations for staying here on Midgard, he'd grown to enjoy Harry's company, and the other's as well. He would never tell any of them that, but they made him feel at home even if he was meant to be some type of prisoner. It was preferable than to be locked away in some prison cell.

"Great," Harry said with a grin. He slid the VHS out of the movie sleeve and then moved to the television stand and tinder with the old player. Arthur had upgraded to a DVD player this year and given Harry the old box of movies as well as his VHS and cassette combo. "It will just take me a minute to make sure it's rewound, and then we can watch. I think you're going to like this movie."

"Is it sad? Funny?" Loki inquired, curling his long legs up underneath his body as he sat in the corner of the sofa. There was plenty of space left for Harry, and he hoped that he would sit there with him.

"The kid is a bit of a prankster," Harry explained, as he slid the VHS into the player. He fiddled with the buttons, and the movie began to rewind. Grabbing the remote, Harry wandered over to the sofa where Loki was sat and plopped down in the middle. "He doesn't have magic, but he's really clever when it comes to creating ways to catch the bad guys."

"Hmmm," Loki pondered as the movie queued up on the screen. "I may end up enjoying this one, after all."

"Harry?" Hermione called as she entered the doorway to the living room. Frowning at the movie on the television, she said, "Ugh, not this one. I always hated that kid. Anyway, Ginny and I are meeting up with Wanda and Natasha for some shopping and drinks. Will you be okay here with Loki?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, 'Mione. Loki and I are fine. I'll order us some pizza later after the movie gets going."

"Okay," she said, eyes narrowed at the both of them. "Don't be getting any crazy ideas from this movie or I'll get Ginny to hex the hell out of you both. Got it?" Hermione was trying to be stern, but she was biting back a grin.

"We'll be good, I promise," Harry said, laughing and patting Loki on the knee. "Right?"

"I wouldn't dare prank any of you," Loki said slowly, ideas already forming in his head.

"I don't like that look, but I'll take your word for it," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I have to go. You two have fun. See ya later!"

When she'd gone, Harry turned to Loki and said, "We're definitely going to prank her later, right?"

"Absolutely," Loki replied, folding his hands together in his lap. He didn't know what they would do, but he hoped to get some ideas from this movie they were about to watch. "Start the movie. After Hermione's reaction, I am eager to see what this is all about."

"You got it," Harry said and clicked the play button. A few minutes later he and Loki were utterly immersed in the life of Kevin McAllister and his holiday shenanigans.

* * *

When the movie ended, Loki was surprised to find how close he and Harry were now seated. There was barely an inch between their bodies; the dark-haired wizard had his arm around the back of the couch behind his shoulder. The movie was hilariously funny, and he'd enjoyed laughing right alongside Harry.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked, his green eyes meeting Loki's own. "We have the house to ourselves until late probably."

Smirking, Loki mused, "We are Home Alone, it seems."

Laughing, Harry shook his head and placed a hand on Loki's knee. "That we are. Should we set up some sort of prank in Hermione's room before she gets back? What do you say?"

Loki waved his fingers in the air, magic appearing and wrapping around each one in turn. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve even with my magic bound and unable to do harm. They do not call me the God of Mischief for nothing."

Chuckling, Harry asked, "We're going to ignore the second half of that title?"

"Precisely," Loki said, hoping that Harry didn't think he lied all of the time. He felt he was more of a trickster than a liar these days and was hoping that was revealed tonight. "I'm trying to be better."

"I think you're a lot better than when you first arrived here," Harry said, averting his eyes. He played around with the remote, not sure what to say next. He'd taken to rather enjoying time spent with Loki, and wondered if the trickster god felt the same.

Smiling slightly, Loki ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "Thor encouraged me to follow the rules, as awful as that sounds. You and Hermione have been very kind to me in his absence."

"We're just glad we could take you in rather than letting bloody SHIELD shuffle you around from superhuman prison to who knows where." Harry scratched at the back of his head. "I hate that they do that, but I understand why."

"I have not always been so… well behaved," Loki said, grimacing as he recalled his times here on Midgard before now. "Many do not believe I should be here at all."

"Yeah, the Minister felt much the same," Harry said, glancing back at Loki. "Hermione and I convinced him we could handle the responsibility. Plus, Thor assured us you were willing to change."

"I am willing to change," Loki assured Harry. "I do not like being locked behind bars, as they say. I like my freedom and the ability to be with others."

Harry took hold of Loki's hand and squeezed. "I won't let them do that to you as long as you can promise you won't revert to your dark ways."

Loki looked to Harry's where Harry held his hand and then to the wizard's eyes. There was honesty there that not many people gave him. So used to being cast aside because of his past, Loki was taken aback by Harry and his promise to keep him out of prison cells. It made him want to be good, and not just for his freedom. Loki wanted to be good so that Harry would never look at him as Odin had.

Nodding, Loki squeezed Harry's hand and said, "I promise I will do my best to be good, aside from a few pranks here and there."

Laughing, Harry stood and pulled Loki up with him. He was glad that Loki was so willing to try to be good. Staring up into Loki's face, he was rocked with the sudden realization that there was more to this friendship than initially planned. At some point, Harry had started to have feelings for Loki that were more than a simple friendship. It was still too early to honestly act on these feelings, but Harry desperately wanted to see where this could go.

Loki, as if sensing Harry's thoughts. Smiled and nodded at their joined hands. "Is this okay?" Loki asked, and when Harry nodded, he tugged the wizard close. Closing his eyes, he let Harry take the next step, only having to wait a brief second before Harry wrapped his free arm around his waist. He hadn't expected to feel this way for a Midgardian wizard, but here they were.

They stood there holding one another for a few moments before pulling away finally. Without saying anything, they exited the living room and headed upstairs to plant the perfect prank to catch Hermione off guard when she returned home. They would talk more about whatever was brewing between them later, but while they were still home alone, they were going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione returned to the house to find Harry and Loki fast asleep on the couch. There were empty pizza boxes, and soda cans were strewn about, but that wasn't the surprising part. No, that was the fact that they were curled together on the couch, their legs wrapped around each other. Hermione smiled at the sight of Harry sleeping soundly with his head on Loki's chest.

"Finally," she murmured, walking forward into the room. She picked up the spare throw blanket from the side of the couch and carefully laid it overtop them. She'd been hoping they would get together for ages, and it was evident that they had tonight to some extent. After making sure they were comfortable, Hermione clicked off the television and turned out the light before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

A moment later, the sound of her frustrated scream woke up the new couple. Green eyes met emerald, and they shared a private smile before Harry jumped from the couch and offered Loki his hand. Hermione was bound to be mad, and as they heard footsteps on the stairs, Loki laughed and allowed Harry to pull him through the house and out the back door.

They ran through the chilly night, laughing all the while. Their night home alone had done them good, but all that would be for nought if Hermione caught them and hexed them to death. There would be time to deal with her later, but for now, they would have a laugh and maybe a late-night snack at a restaurant before returning home. The possibilities were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
